Truth or Sick
by rusher36
Summary: A simple game of truth or dare goes bad and the boys end up paying for it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dare gone bad

Ok so this my first shot at fan-fiction. I've been addicted in reading many stories on the site for along time and have decided to write one of my own. Not sure yet how long it'll be yet. I'll just see where it takes me and hope you guys like. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush. Duh

"Truth or dare James?" Asked Kendall who was already out of the intense game of truth or dare along with Logan, Camille, and Jo. Carlos had just failed his last dare and if James completed the last challenge he would be the winner.

"Dare, Duh!" James said with confidence he would be the winner of this weeks truth or dare battle.

"Ok well since Carlos is the only remaining opponent he gets to come up with the challenge!" Logan concluded.

"Hmm... James I dare you to..." Carlos stopped to come up with a worthy quest that would defeat his best friend from the game. "I dare you to take a bite of that apple on Mr. Bitters desk!"

Logan jumped in."Carlos! You've got to be kidding. That apple is half eaten, and Mr. Bitters went home early because he was sick." Logan aspired to one day become a doctor and knew if James ate that apple no good would come of it.

"Loges, calm down. You see I'm James immune to sickness Diamond. There's no way I'll get sick even if I do eat it."

"James don't be stupid. No one is immune to sickness." Logan stated shocked James thought such a thing was possible.

"Really? When was the last time you saw me sick?" Logan and Kendall both looked at each other clearly dumbfounded. Neither boys could remember a time seeing James ill.

"That is true." Carlos chimed in suddenly saddened he didn't think of a better dare.

"Fine James, but don't come to me when you sick." Logan reply sulking.

"No worries Logie." James said while walking over to the desk and picking up the apple. To be honest James was scared as hell  
to eat the apple. The thought of even throwing up sent chills up his back, but imaging chickening out in front of his friends scared him even more. So, after seconds of debate James raised the apple up to his mouth and to a big bite out of the apple on the opposite side Bitters ate off of. James reluctantly chewed the juicy fruit relieved it wasn't as bad as he thought. He then opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to prove he had won.

"Awe man!" Carlos exclaimed ashamed he had lost.

"Unbelievable!" Logan said once again shocked. "Just remember James, no coming to me when your sick."

"Well I've seen enough disgusting thing for today and have to go to work. Congrats James." Jo said as she got up and kissed Kendall goodbye.

"Same here." Camille replied blowing a kiss to Logan and walking away.

"Umm James?" Squeaked Carlos.

"Yeah buddy?"

"I only dared you to do that because I didn't think you would. I'd fell really bad if you did get sick because of me."

"Awe don't worry bud. Nothing'll happen." James reassured him. Yet the problem was James didn't believe this one bit.

"Alright guys we better get to the studio before were late for work." Kendall said. So all the guys got up and started to walk outside. All the boys besides Carlos who lagged behind.

"Hey guys can you wait for me in the limo I gotta go to the bathroom first." Carlos lied.

"Sure thing, bro." Logan said, and the boys walked out the door to meet Kelly in the limo. Meanwhile instead of using the bathroom Carlos walked to the desk and held up the apple in his hands. He knew if James got sick it would be all his fault so instead of letting his best friend suffer alone Carlos took a bite of the apple knowing he would regret it later, but he knew he would feel worse if he didn't.

Rehearsal was long and hard as usual. With in upcoming summer tour the guys were working extra each day learning new songs and new dances to wow fans. After a long tiring day in the studio they were finally released to go home. In the limo Carlos and James both passed out as soon as the car started moving.

"Loges were you serious about not taking care of James?" Kendall asked.

"Of course not. I was just hoping maybe it would stop him from doing it." Logan sighed

Relieved Kendall replied, "Good cause it looks like were gonna have more than one sicklying to deal with."

Logan looked over to see Carlos sound asleep hunched over laying on James lap. "Yeah I've never seen Carlos so wiped out. But I don't get it, Carlos didn't eat the apple."

"True but the flu has been going around, and unlike James he does seem to attract sickness." Kendall inferred. Kendall said this because out of all the boys Carlos was always the most likely to get sick.

"Yes but at least getting Carlos to admit he's sick won't be a problem. James is a different story. I'm betting Mr. I don't get sick won't be as easy to crack." Logan stated knowing James would be stubborn.

So there's chapter one. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want some more? It would deeply appreciate it it you rated or review. Opinions are greatly needed. Thanks for reading. I'll update soon.

Emily


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No Fish Stick Friday

**First off I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed. You guys put a smile on my face! So now on with the story. WOO HOO!**

Fish stick Friday. Three words that any other day excited Carlos beyond belief. Today was not one of those days though. Ever since Carlos made the god awful decision of eating a chunk of that apple he felt funny, especially during rehearsal. Carlos had always been known as the bubbly, hyper active, teenager full of energy, but today he felt as he had been hit by a bus. His body ached, his head throbbed, and his normal tan complexion seemed lost. So, instead of joining his best friends at the dinner table for fish sticks he passed and went to bed early.

"What'd you mean you don't want to eat dinner Carlos? Fish sticks are your favorite. You feeling alright sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked fearing one of her boys had come down with the bug that was going around in the Palmwoods.

"Yeah I'm fine," Carlos lied. Any other time Carlos enjoyed Mrs. Knight's mothering care, but if his friends found out that he stayed behind earlier to eat that apple he would be so embarrassed and besides James ate the apple and seemed perfectly fine. "I'm just tired. Is it ok if I just go lay down?" Carlos said beginning to feel dizzy from standing so long.

"Ok hun. Feel better."

"Thanks Mamma Knight." Carlos replied then drifted to his room he shared with James. Not even worrying about changing his clothes Carlos plopped down on his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

"Ok well everyone else feeling alright?" Mrs. Knight asked in the hopes Carlos would be the only ill one not feeling his best. Both Logan and Kendall's eyes quickly darted to James.

"Guys stop! Nothing's going to happen to me." James said who was surprised to feel amazingly not sick.

"Why would anything happen to you James?" Mrs. Knight asked puzzled.

"Gee I don't know James why wouldn't you feel good? Hmm?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Logan, calm down bro, immune to sickness remember?" James laughed.

"James you know that's impossible, right?" Mrs. Knight asked even though she was pretty sure what James answer would be. "Denying being sick will only make it worse and make it last longer." Worry clear in her voice.

"Don't worry Mama Knight I'll be fine." James reassured her.

"Fat chance." Kendall muttered under he's breath. Kendall had known James since they were in kindergarten and was well aware of James stubbornness because Kendall was just as stubborn if not more.

The rest of the night consisted of eating and playing video games. Both seemed so different without Carlos's present. At around eleven Logan went to check up on Carlos.

"Carlos?" Logan whispered as he popped his head into the down.

"Ahh-cho!" Responded Carlos involuntarily.

"How ya feeling bud?"

"Icky." Replied Carlos.

Logan quickly went into doctor mode. "What hurts 'Los?"

"Mainly just my head?" Carlos said while rubbing his temples. Logan reached over to touch his friend's forehead. It was warm but not as bad as he assumed it would be. "Here I got you some medicine to help with your headache and help you fall asleep. Need anything else?"

"Um could you get me some tissues, and maybe another blanket?" Carlos responded after realizing his nose was starting to run and was suddenly freezing. Great he thought to himself, even more fun symptoms to add to the list.

"Sure thing bud. Be right back." And within minutes Logan was back with more supplies. There you go bud. Hope you feel better soon, and don't forget if you need me I'm just a room away."

"Ok thanks Loges. Good night."

"Night buddy." Logan said as he started for the door.

"Oh and Logan, I'm sorry." Carlos muttered.

"Awe don't be sorry it's not your fault you're sick." Logan replied. Deep down Carlos knew Logan was wrong. It was all his fault he can up with that stupid dare. It was his fault James would soon be sick in bed as well, and it was most definitely his fault he now felt so miserable.

Back in the living room Kendall and James sat on the couch playing some game James couldn't even name. It hurt his brain just to think, and concentration was impossible. Kendall could spot this easily and stopped the game. It took about a minute for James to even realize the game wasn't on any more.

"James?" Kendall asked looking over to his best friend who happen to be staring off in space.

"Hmm?" James responded slowly.

"You alright man? You look a little out of it?" James opened his mouth to say something but couldn't seem to find the words.  
"And don't give me that I can't get sick speech. It may work for Logan but not me. I can see in your face that your heads killing you." Kendall poured out with a burst of anger. James had no idea how to respond. His head was killing him, but just because he had a little migraine didn't mean he was coming down with yellow fever. Right? And with a tickle in his nose James involuntarily let out a sneeze.

"See." Kendall said in a I-told-ya-so voice.

After several more sneezes James stopped and looked around. He knew Kendall was right. He felt like crap, but giving in would also mean admitting he was wrong. "Whatever I'm going to bed." James announced as he stood up to go to his room. On his way there he passed Logan.

"Where you going? I thought we were playing call of duty?" Logan asked confused.

James's head continued to throb. "Nah I'm a little tired so I'm just going to go to bed." He answered. This was an understatement to say the least. Ever since rehearsal James had been exhausted.

"You feeling ok?" Asked Logan.

"Yes I am perfectly fine! Would you guys just leave me alone!" James yelled then slammed his door shut.

Logan just stood there in the hallway trying to process what had just happened. All he was trying to do was help. Logan then walked into the living room to find Kendall staring at him with a shocked look on this face.

"Logan don't feel bad. James is just cranky because he's sick and doesn't know how to handle it." Kendall told him trying to relieve Logan who looked very hurt.

"I know I just wasn't expecting that I guess." Logan said in a melancholy tone.

As soon as James slammed the door he regretted it. He had no intention of blowing his cap off at Logan. Logan had already told him he wouldn't help him if he got sick, he had stormed off on Kendall for no apparent reason, Carlos was also sick, and the cherry on top of the Sunday was the pounding headache. Turning around and apologizing for his rude actions would be the smartest solution, but this is James were talking about, so instead James settled for sleeping as long as possible in the hopes that when he awoke his headache would be vanished.

**Review? I'll love ya forever!  
-EM 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Giving in  
Sorry this took so long!

Sleep. A five letter word that any other day of James life meant drifting off into a dream and recouping from a long hard day, yet for some reason his body had decided that when he needed it the most he wouldn't be allowed to have it. He glanced over to the digital clock on his nightstand to see it was only 3:30. After countless hours of tossing and turning and listening to Carlos snoring obnoxiously James couldn't take it anymore, so he grabbed his blanket and pillow and hobbled to the neon orange couch calling his name.

Peace and quiet finally surrounded James yet he couldn't help but notice how weak he had felt from the short trip from his room to the living room. He was out of breath, every muscle in his body ached with pain which he had never experienced, and he had the strangest feeling in the pit of his stomach but the feeling was so foreign to him he had no idea how to describe it.

Deep down James knew he was becoming more and more sick and should go wake up Logan for help yet he couldn't find enough strength to get up. After debating with himself whether he should go get Logan or not for about an hour he somehow fell into a deep sleep finally.

Carlos woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and coughing. Sure he had been sick plenty of times in his life but he could never remember being this miserable.

"Jamesss?" Carlos croaked hoarsely in the hopes his best friend would save him.

"Jamie?" Carlos repeated once again. After receiving no response twice Carlos was baffled. James was usually a very light sleeper and often complained of Carlos waking him up because of sleep talking.

Rolling over to his side, Carlos looked over to find James's bed completely empty. The pain in Carlos's stomach which had awoken him worsened every minute. He needed Logan and he needed him quick, so he reached over to pick up his phone and dialed Logan's number.

As soon as Logan's phone started to ring both he and Kendall abruptly woke up. "Loges who could possibly be calling you this late?" Kendall said annoyed he was now wake? As soon as Logan saw the caller ID he jumped up and ran into Carlos And James' room not even leaving Kendall with a response.

"What's wrong buddy?" Logan asked frantically. Running over to Carlos' bed and quickly reaching for his forehead to find it blazing with heat.

"M-My tummy." Carlos said weakly. "Could you take me to the bathroom?"

Right on cue Kendall walked in the room trying to figure out what the heck was happening. The first thing he saw was James bed completely empty. "Where's James?" He asked puzzled.

"Dun no." Carlos managed to say ignoring the pain in his throat that returned every time he talked. Turning around Kendall found Logan trying to pick up Carlos and failing. Logan was the smallest of the group and even though Carlos wasn't much bigger Logan was clearly struggling.

"I'll get him Loge." Kendall said stepping in and carrying him to the bathroom. Once Carlos was safely in the bathroom he left him with Logan because seeing puke was not his thing, and he wanted to make sure James was ok. As he walked in the living room his suspensions were right. James laid on the couch softly snoring. The sight of James frightened him. He look pale and sweaty. Kendall felt bad for what he was about to do but he had to make sure his best friend was ok.

"James? Wake up buddy." Kendall whispered softly shaking his friends shoulders.

As James eyelids fluttered open he found Kendall hovering over him and he instantly know the whole immune to sickness thing was out the window. He felt horrible and was sure he looked like it to.

"You ok James?" Kendall questioned even tho he was sure of the answer he wanted James to admit.

"No." James sadly admitted.

So that took longer than expected. Sorry! Hoped you liked it. Gonna try and update again later. Review maybe?

-EM 3


End file.
